1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more paper sorting techniques to sort a printed paper based upon a recycling classification thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, paper recycling has been emphasized more and more while global environmental issues have been exacerbated year by year. When a printed paper is recycled, the printed paper is required to be sorted in accordance with a recycling classification thereof previously determined based upon a printing ratio as a ratio of printed areas to a whole area on the printed paper. Thus, a technique has been proposed, in which when a desired image is printed on a paper, a recycling classification thereof is determined based upon a printing ratio of the image and a sort of the paper, and information on the recycling classification as determined is printed together with the image (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-302752).